User talk:Uncleben
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Redemption: Juggernaut page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thezoologist2008 (Talk) 23:15, February 25, 2010 Ideas..... Redemption: Juggernaut ---> Juggernaut's story of redemption and resurrection of Squidboy --- Kraven III ---> son of Aloysha. "Kraven the Creator". wants to finish his fathers dream of a super zoo. instead of hunting for beast-like victims, such as his predecessors, Kraven gentically altered and mutated victims to become animal like super beings. Alignment: Bad. Donovan Neal ---> "Stallion"; Kraven's most successful patient and was left with all of his sanity and intelligence, but was granted a thirst for danger, adrenaline and trouble. He is fast, agile and has great durabiility and endurance. Alignment: Bad. Steven Kress ---> "Elephant Steve"; think Rhino but elephantish. Engineered by Kraven III. Initially left insane and infantile from Kraven's experimentation he eventually comes back to reality and breaks free from Kraven's control. Although free and stable, he is left somewhat bashful and childish and often blames himself for what happened. He meets up Avengers where he is initially taken aback by Iron Man's egotism. Strength, speed and agility of an elephant. Ability to remember things that people have said in the past, in sufficient detail to know what date and time they specified, although to say that he never forgets would be inaccurate. (Based off of Mini-Marvel character) Alignment: Good Alexander Baird ---> "Delphi"; Genetically engineered by Kraven to resemble an anthropomorphic dolphin. 'Land Dolphin'. Great ability to swim, but can also burrow and jump in and out of ground like water. Very agile, dextrous and athletic. Smart and natural leader. Kraven's most succesful creation but he too sees the immorality and takes a stand against Kraven and evil. Dolphin head, webbed feet/hands. Echolocation, low-light vision, great sense of direction. He only fights for his passion for good in the world - what happened to him can't be undone, but that doesn't mean it has to happen to anyone else. --- Vincent Lacey ---> "Memento"; grew up in Los Angeles as one of Victor Mancha's only friends. genius level intellect, photographic memory. Not necessarily mutant as, although rare, none of those traits are unheard of in humans, and when they are, they are not taking to be considered "Homo Superior". Xavier has gut feelings about this child and is sure they actually are mutant. blah blah blah. kid is mutant. also holds previously undiscovered powers of psychic manipulation and levitation, grows tail with emergence of mutant powers. Alignment: Good --- Cassandra Fiore ---> "Genetic"; can interact with living DNA and alter people's outward physical appearance by tampering with their genetics. Alignment: Bad --- Thomas Thyne ---> Environmental Empathy. Feels pain when nature is hurt, but also builds off its strength. Control plant growth and movement, etc. Alignment: Good --- Pierre Pilote ---> "The Pilot"; born in Quebec. Can fly at high speeds. Kind but stubborn. Great stamina and endurance. Alignment: Good --- Eugene Hawthorne ---> "Chronicus"; Old, senile. Obsession with time and clocks. Alignment: Bad --- Lohab Caputure ---> "Lohab the Great"; very traditional villian. Impressive strength, and speed. Intellect but dim-witted. Alignment: Bad --- Citri Pertto ---> "Photus"; light manipulation. Can dim or brighten ambient light, control electronic light sources and even bend beams of light. Possesses bioluminescence. Alignment: Good --- Anageia ---> Giant spider. Misunderstood yet blood thirsty all the same. Ability to speak human tongues. Alignment: Neutral/Bad --- Gruuth ---> Huge, weapon wielding barbarian. Pure, brute strength. Alignment: Bad